Inductively coupled plasma (ICP) spectrometry is an analysis technique commonly used for the determination of trace element concentrations and isotope ratios in liquid samples. ICP spectrometry employs electromagnetically generated partially ionized argon plasma which reaches a temperature of approximately 7,000K. When a sample is introduced to the plasma, the high temperature causes sample atoms to become ionized or emit light. Since each chemical element produces a characteristic mass or emission spectrum, measuring the spectra of the emitted mass or light allows the determination of the elemental composition of the original sample.
Sample introduction systems may be employed to introduce the liquid samples into the ICP spectrometry instrumentation (e.g., an inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometer (ICP/ICPMS), an inductively coupled plasma atomic emission spectrometer (ICP-AES), or the like) for analysis. For example, a sample introduction system may withdraw an aliquot of a liquid sample from a container and thereafter transport the aliquot to a nebulizer that converts the aliquot into a polydisperse aerosol suitable for ionization in plasma by the ICP spectrometry instrumentation. The aerosol is then sorted in a spray chamber to remove the larger aerosol particles. Upon leaving the spray chamber, the aerosol is introduced into the plasma by a plasma torch assembly of the ICPMS or ICP-AES instruments for analysis.